1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profile connector, and more particularly to a low profile connector with a combo solder tails suitably soldered to both via and conductive pad of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,660 issued to Kubota et al. on Aug. 17, 2004, discloses a conventional electrical connector that includes a housing, a number of contacts retained in the housing and a shell covering the housing. The shell includes a pair of end walls opposite to each other and formed a mating space therebetween, and each end wall has a vertical tail and a horizontal tail substantially perpendicular to the vertical tail and arranged along a mating direction, however, the horizontal tail and the vertical tail are located apart from each other, accordingly, increasing an additional space which the electrical connector located on the PCB, on the other hand, mechanical and electrical connection between the electrical connector and the PCB is unsteady.
Therefore, an improved low profile connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.